Twisted Fate
by tehg2000
Summary: The holy Grail, Something that many Magi desire. Now another war is about take place. Watch as the Holy Grail War unfolds. Fate/Apocrypha AU. image by Flourite-Applewhite.


Disclaimer:i don't own anything but my OC's anything else belongs to there respective owners. 

War, what is it? It's a question that I, myself don't even have a surefire answer to. The only thing that comes to mind when I begin to think about it is pointless. The death of many. That might be what it is, but it's something that I'm still not sure about. I know that there are two sides fighting for what they think is right, but that's about it. Though, the one I fought in wasn't one fought for religion, resources, or land. Well, that might be two-thirds of the way true now that I think about it. It was a war fought between magi for the Cup of Christ, The Holy Grail. We summoned heroes to fight alongside us on our quest to fight for this cup, as they take the role of our Servants, and we magi, as their Masters. The Grail divides these heroes among classes consisting of:

 _Saber, the Heroic Spirit of the sword. Sabers, heroes who are known to be agile, powerful in melee combat, and have adept swordsmanship._

 _Lancer, the Heroic Spirit of the lance. Lancers, heroes who are known to be very agile, excellent close combat skills, proficiency with hit-and-run tactics, and skilled with spears of lancers._

 _Archer, the Heroic Spirit of the bow. Archers, heroes who possess great skill and proficiency with a bow or other projectile weaponry. These heroes were said the make excellent scouts._

 _Rider, the Heroic Spirit of the mount. Riders, heroes known for taking up a mount in their lifetime. They're commonly known for riding mounts, living beasts, or human construct._

 _Caster, the Heroic Spirit of spells and sorcery. Casters, heroes known for their mastery of sorcery in their lifetime._

 _Assassin, silent killers as well as the Heroic Spirits of assassination. Assassins, heroes known for not have the most glorious of legends. They utilize killing a stealthy and covertly manner._

 _Lastly, Berserker, mad warriors and the Heroic Spirit of Berserker Rage. Berserkers, heroes who have gone berserk in at least one battle in their lifetime. These heroes trade their consciousness and sanity for power fueled by madness._

In the past, there have been events similar to the one I've experienced, but not quite to the same scale that I have seen. In the past wars, the Grail regulated the number of Servants summoned to those seven alone. I wish I was in a Grail War as simple as the previous ones…

Screaming, all I hear is screaming along with the sounds of the battlefield. Though, those two things seem to be one in the same. I look around to see a man clad in all black, but his outfit is still odd. He has a black coat with something underneath, I can't really tell what it is at this distance, but I can tell is that he is dangerous. My mind is shouting that I should avoid this man, but my body won't respond to the demands that my mind is giving it. I look down to try and find the answer to why I can't move and the answer is chilling, multiple spikes erupting from the ground have pierced my legs and waist immobilizing me. One would think I would be in extreme amount of pain from this, but… why do I feel nothing? I hear something in front of me so I snap my head upwards to see the man clad in black walking towards me. He suddenly just stops and raises his hand, before I could process any thought of what he was doing, a sharp pain shoots through my head before everything fades to black.

I shoot upwards breathing heavily and look around for the man who was clad in black, it took me a few minutes to realize that I wasn't on a battlefield anymore, nor was I at a field hospital. I was in my room in London. 'Was that a dream…? But… it felt way too realistic…' After thinking on it for a few minutes I get out of my bed to look around just to make sure that I'm not living in a fantasy world where everything is great developed from something along the lines of PTSD.

"Same old room… same old blandness" I sighed out. I couldn't help but chuckle over the lack of stuff I have in my room along with the lack of PTSD I suffered from what I can only hope is a nightmare. Well, all that I pretty much do is study and sleep in here, so having so little in here is fine for me. Normally, I would change into my uniform and then go off to the Clock Tower for my "usual" day of magic studies, but today I was asked to report to the head of the summoning department. It's odd, isn't it? Summoning isn't even the field of magic that has been passed down through my family. My family, has always specialized in a teleportation, or warping magic. In which, we convert out physical entity to magical energy for a short period of time to travel a short distance. Sure, it's cool in words, but the amount of mana that it costs is ridiculous!

That aside, I put on a brown leather jacket with pouches on the front, with a plain white shirt underneath, along with a pair of blue jeans and black combat boots. I look in the mirror to comb my hair and I see my short yellow hair and brown eyes, I then comb said hair before heading down to make breakfast and head out to see the summoning head.

It isn't a long walk to the Clock Tower from where I reside. It takes about five minutes, ten if that. Though, that's only to make it to the entrance of the building. To get to the summoning head's office adds about another few minutes to the trip. I finally arrive outside head of the summoning department's office and take a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Who's there?" An old, but firm voice asked.

"Ian, Ian Locke sir." I respond trying to sound confident, but failing to do so.

"Oh? So, you showed up after all, did you? Come in boy!" he said as he chuckled. I do as he says, and open the door into his office and slowly walk in. I look around the room to see loads of strange artifacts cluttering the room, I then look at him, an old decaying man with a full head of grey hair. "Come on now. I don't bite!" he said, beckoning me in. "Firstly, allow me to introduce myself, I am Rocco Belfaban, the head of the summoning department, and you are Ian. Though, you said that at the door so asking is pointless."

"So, sir, if I may ask. Why did call me here?"

"Ah, well you know of the Holy Grail War, yes?" I nod. "Well a group of magi known as Yggdmillennia have plans to take the Greater Grail." I blanked out as he said this. I read about the Holy Grail, practically every student knows about the Holy Grail. It's an artifact that hasn't been found and has some sort of magical essence about it. How couldn't I know about it?! "When we learned this, we sent a force of fifty magi to reclaim it…only one came back alive, the rest were killed by Lancer. Which we now call 'Lancer of Black'" He continues as I become stiff as a board by his words alone.

"W-who was the only survivor?" I asked, but my voice trembled just thinking about it.

"Hmm, I believe it was some French mage, why?" he questioned me as I drop my head to look at the floor of a man that I can only label as a hoarder.

"N-no reason, it's fine…" I muttered just loud enough for him to hear. He pulls some paper out and reads a list before putting down.

"I see, well. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine. What did you need me for sir?"

"Well, the magus we sent managed to activate the reserve system of the Grail. Doing so, has allowed us to summon an extra seven Servants of our own. Three of which, have already summoned."

"What exactly does this 'Servant' and 'Grail' thing have to do with me? If you don't mind me asking, sir."

"Well, we have three of the remaining four selected and with the help of some of the teachers in the school, you were selected as the seventh Master. Well, fourteenth Master if you want to get into specifics."

"If I say no?"

"Nothing, you have every right to decline if you choose to. At the end of the day, you are still a student."

I let out a sigh of relief before I continue to speak. "Why did you choose me as a Master?"

"Mainly because of your background, who your parents are had some sway too. Your teachers also recommended you."

"Ah, okay," I said, trying to take in the information that seems almost endless. My mind seemed to be bouncing all over the place. He gave me the reasons for why, but somethings didn't add up. I pondered on the topic for what seemed like hours before conceding and giving him my answer. "Sure," I said, clenching my fists.

"You'll do it?"

"Yeah, I suppose I don't have much choice in the matter. If the teachers took the time and consideration to deem me worthy of something of this scale, it's the least that I can do."

"You are aware of the risk you're taking here Mr. Locke, aren't you?"

"I thought about it. Sure, it has some pros and cons, but my gut is telling me that this is something that I have to do."

"Wonderful! Now, sorry to rush you, but we're going to have to have you summon your Servant quickly and join the others." He explained, as he stands up and walks over to a shelf grabbing something wrapped in cloth.

"Okay, but what's that?" I asked, pointing to the item he held in his hand.

"Oh, this is a spear head. You're going to use it to summon a Heroic Spirit," he said, giving the cloth covered spear head to me.

"Now, follow me, we don't have much time to spare." He said as he walked out of the room, which I followed him.

A few minutes later, we arrive by a building just outside the clock tower and I was about to walk in ahead of Rocco before he stops me.

"Do you even know where you're going?" He asked me which makes me laugh nervously and shake my head. He then leads me into the building and directs me to a specific room, as we walk in I see that its barren except from a lone table in the corner and a spell circle in the center.

"So, what exactly am I meant to do?"

"Recite this incantation and focus your energy on the catalyst and you should be able to summon a Servant. The Grail will do most of the lifting as to materialize the Servant, your job will be to anchor it to the world." I laugh at his comment nervously as I try to read over the incantation that he has written down. After I'm certain I have read it over, I step just in front of the circle and unwrap the spear head. Tossing the spear head in the center, I take a deep breath and start chanting.

" _Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill._

 _Repeat five times,_

 _But when each is filled, destroy it._

 _Set._

 _Heed my words._

 _My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny._

 _If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me._

 _I hereby swear, that I shall be all the good in the world._

 _You seven heavens, clad in the three great words of power._

 _Come forth from the circle of binding,_

 _Guardian of the scales!"_

A light rivaling the radiance of the sun fills the room. It's an extraordinary, and beautiful hue of blue. I can feel the magic in the air, and I'm not talking about romance. Actual magic, it feels like I'm pulling on a chain, as I'm forced to close my eyes by the strength of the light.

"So, are you the one who summoned me?" A voice asked casually. I open my eyes in response. It took a few seconds for my vision to render. Once my vision cleared, a man in a dark blue spandex outfit with steel on the shoulders by the looks of it was standing before me.

"I believe so…who are you?" I asked him, he then smirks and takes a small bow.

"Just Lancer will do."

"Kind of a stupid question, but that means you use a lance, right?" I ask while he just stares at me dumbfounded.

"Your question is if I use a lance? Not one of the many of the other things a Master would rather know?"

"What? I want to know what you can do and use so we can work… You know… Well, together."

"Okay kid, yes I use a lance, kinda in the name." He replied, as he laughed at my ignorance.

"Lance, Lancer...so it is." I mutter to myself. "Now, shall we go Lancer?" I asked, to which he nods so we head out the room. We arrive in the corridor and see Rocco still there. Lancer looks over to me.

"Relax, he is the one who asked me to become a Master."

"Indeed, Rocco Belfaban at your service. Who might you be?"

"Lancer."

"Greetings Lancer, now can the two of you follow me to where the rest of the Masters should be." We nod and follow him to another room.

There is a total of six people, not including Lancer and I. Lancer looks over at elephant in the room. A woman with blonde hair, tied up in a chignon-like bun with a red ribbon. She's wearing a red dress with some aspects of white with frill-like pieces at the bottom and around her arms with a gold trim. Though, she didn't seem to have much shame, as her dress was seemingly see-through, and not much for concealing her "packaged good". She had green eyes almost that of a jewel. Though, her eyes didn't stick out as much as the cowlick atop her head.

"Hey kid, you seeing what I'm seeing?" Lancer asks staring at the woman.

"If we're both talking about a death certificate, then yes, I see it clear as day."

"Well it wasn't a no." He said, as he nonchalantly walked towards her. All the while I'm sighing. 'It was great knowing him.' He arrives in front of her giving a short wave.

"Yo, I'm Lancer, and you are?" He asks her and she looks him over.

"Fufufu." The woman laughs as Lancer asked her who she was. It was like she thought that he should already be aware of who she was, despite her never introducing herself. "Umu, I am the most admired and strongest among all Servants! Umu, that has a nice ring to it! I am of the Saber class! ." She said with a presumptuous tone.

"Ah, so you're the Saber class? a pleasure."

"It seems as though you did not hear me. Worry not Lancer, for I am a tolerant person. Umu, tolerant indeed. For I am of the strongest and most admired class, Saber!"

She ignored his words. Maybe she felt the need to introduce herself twice? But she seemed to take a lot of pride about just who she was and what class of Servant she resided in.

"Quite the ego on this one" Lancer mutters while I walk over to whom I presume is Saber's Master. A boy, around my age, with messy black hair and green eyes like his Servant's. He's wearing an onyx hoodie, black track pants with matching sneakers.

"Hey, you're Saber's Master, right? Name's Ian, Ian Locke. I'm Lancer's master." I said introducing myself.

"Ishikawa Naoto desu."

"Pardon?"

"S-sorry, I'm Naoto Ishikawa. I'm not from England so, English isn't my default language," Naoto said, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Really, you seem to speak it just fine."

"You think so? Thanks! But it's only because my parents drilled it into me since I was younger."

"So, you're the Master of Saber?"

"Yeah, I could go without her ego once and a while, but I'm starting to get used to it…"

"You don't say? So, is she really as strong as she's claiming to be?"

"Dunno. We haven't engaged in any combat so, I hope she won't let me down when push comes to shove."

Saber must have heard her Master's words as she interjected to moment something about her came up. Perhaps that cowlick on her head worked as an antenna that picked up every word said about her.

"Praetor, I said it once and I shall say it again. We Servants of the Saber class are not only the most desired, but the strongest among all classes of Servants. I will not tolerate a thought any less than that from you of all people!"

"Saber, calm down… It isn't that big of a deal. You'll just have to show me everything you say is true once we're on the battlefield."

"Umu, that I shall. You shall see beauty that will rival Venus herself!" Saber said.

"So, have you spoken to any of the other Masters besides me yet?" I ask curiously, turning Naoto's attention away from Saber. He nods his head pointing to a man with short black hair and black eyes. He's wearing a black tailcoat, a white button up shirt underneath, black trousers and black boots.

"Praetor," Saber interjects, but Naoto doesn't seem to pay much mind to it, as he continues to explain.

"His names Adolf Schmidt, I heard he's some important Mage in his home country of Germany or something like that. I'm not really a big fan of that personality he has. Almost makes you think that he got reincarnated from the man himself, but if you wanna test your luck, be my guest."

"Praetor!" Saber says once more trying to get Naoto's attention.

"Thanks for the info-," I say before I'm interrupted by Saber once more.

"PRAETOR!" She says almost irritated from the neglect that she has been treated to, as she grabs Naoto by the arm and pulls him away.

"Okay then…" I sighed out due to the sight that I had just witnessed. Never in my life, have I thought that I would bear witness to something like that. It was kind of nice for a change. Seeing that there were people out there who weren't too serious and living life as it goes by. It makes me happy enough to "test my luck" as Naoto worded it.

"Adolf Schmidt, right? Ian Locke, it's a pleasure."

"What do you want?" Adolf asked, as he wore an expression that can only be defined by the word irritation. Though, I'm not too sure if it's by my presence or just the fact that I talked to him. Perhaps both.

"We're going to be working together, aren't we? I thought that it would be rude if I didn't at least introduce myself."

"Someone like you was chosen? Gods I'm surrounded by children!"

"Hey, I'm not that young!" I protested. "Anyway, back to why I'm here, name's Ian Locke." I said, introducing myself once more, which he sighs to what seems like every word coming from my mouth.

"I suppose I should introduce myself then, I am Adolf Schmidt and I recommend we keep contact minimum whenever we're in proximity."

"Why's that?"

"Wolves do not concern themselves with the likes of sheep."

"Okay, but can you at least tell me your Servant? WAIT, are you calling me a sheep?!"

"If you MUST know my Servant is Berserker and is currently waiting elsewhere in spirit form." He answers before walking away.

"A real charmer ain't he" Lancer said walking up to me. "So, kid, I don't believe you've told me your name, have you?" He asked as it dawned on me that I hadn't done that.

"Oh, yeah I haven't, have I? My name is Ian Locke, sorry it took so long Lancer"

"It's not a problem boy. Your name is just something that I needed to know in order to formally complete our pact."

After a few minutes, I look towards the last two in the room whom I haven't spoken to yet. The first of the two, is a woman wearing dark purple robes, a black and purple cloak with a black hood covering most of her face, so, I can't see her eyes but I can see a few strands of purple hair. The other one is a girl about my age as well. She has long, waist length chestnut hair, Brown eyes, a long cotton crimson coat, with a white button up shirt left hanging out over the knee length pleated onyx skirt and finally black combat boots. Lancer and I head over to introduce ourselves. Once we get there, the woman in the cloak looks at us before the younger girl speaks.

"Easy now Caster, they're not going to harm us, right?".

"No, we're not. We came over to introduce ourselves. We're part of the same team, are we not?"

"We are, aren't we?" She said as she let out a slight giggle.

"Ah, so you're the last Master?" Caster asked, as she stared at me. Well, I think she was anyways, it's hard to tell when you can't see the face of a person.

"Aye, name's Ian Locke, and this is Lancer." I said pointing to Lancer. The younger girl bows slightly, while the woman in the cloak pulls down her hood, revealing long purple hair and purple eyes.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yu-jin Min and my servant over here is Caster." Yu-jin introduces herself. Before any more could be said Rocco's, voice could be heard.

"Alright everyone one, I presume everyone is now acquainted…? Now let's get down to business." He said, as he walked back into the room with a laptop in hand.

Hey guys, thanks for reading the prologue for A twisted fate, i also i want thank SaberAoi for editing this. and I'll see you in the next chapter.

Tehg out.


End file.
